


Still

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment of love-play between the two ladies.





	

Shaak ran a light finger down a lek, and the woman beneath her gasped, writhing a little for the touch.

"I believe I said both 'be still' and 'be quiet'," Shaak told her younger lover. She leaned down, running a trail of kisses along the other lek.

Aayla could only rock her hips, both of her lekku flexing with desire. "I can't. You… you push the fires so high."

Shaak shifted back, keeping her weight squarely over her lover's hips and touching her nowhere else. "If you can't be still, I won't ease the fires."

That threat won Aayla's obedience.


End file.
